


The Night Before

by MagnusLightwoodAlecBane



Series: Ficletinstruments [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Drunk confessions, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, First Dates, M/M, Week 8: Drunk Confessions, and sober confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane/pseuds/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane
Summary: Magnus Bane is... quite magical.





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)
> 
> I had fun writing this, I hope you all have fun reading, too!  
Title from [The Night Before](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L612KcXirBs) by Hooverphonic

Ugh.  _ I am never drinking again. _ Alec thought for what must have been the 368th time. Last night was… eventful, to say the least. After dinner, they went to see a movie and since neither of them wanted the evening to end, they decided to go out for drinks. 

All the guys Alec had dated before were plain, boring. Magnus was different. Ever since that party at the institute, he had captured Alec’s attention and refused to let go of it. As mysterious as always, Magnus disappeared that evening without anyone remembering who he was. Alec had gone through lengths to find him again until his sister saw that ridiculous commercial. He hadn’t hesitated for one second before calling the number on the screen.

Magnus had agreed to go out with him, successfully hooking Alec even more. He had so many stories to share, so much charisma. Even though he hid it behind those awful sweater vests, Magnus was colorful. He had this… spark to him. It was almost like magic. 

Alec’s eyes went wide as the memories from the night before started to seep back into his exhausted brain.  _ You’re quite magical, aren’t you?  _ He remembered. How had Magnus reacted? Alec groaned, taking his head in his hands, pulling his hair to desperately try to recall what happened. 

Magnus, pretty intoxicated himself, had suddenly changed from giddy and enthusiastic to distant and evasive. Not long after, they’d said their goodbyes. Fuck.  _ Of course _ , Alec, the man who blew every non-straight man off his socks, had managed to chase away the one interesting guy by coming on  _ way  _ too strong.

What was he going to do now? Maybe Magnus didn’t remember what happened? Alec didn’t think he’d been that drunk, but maybe his alcohol tolerance was low? A man could hope, okay. He should probably just pretend nothing happened and send a text saying he had fun. Yes, good plan. Aspirine first though. God, his head was killing him. Alec threw the covers off and made his way to the kitchen to fill a glass of water. 

Maybe breakfast would help. Alec quickly jumped in and out of the shower, put on some clothes and left his apartment. A couple of hours (and a trip to his favorite coffee shop) later and Alec didn’t feel like dying anymore. That changed when he turned the corner. Right there, in front of his door, was Magnus.

“Wh- what are you doing here?” Alec stumbled over his words. 

“I owe you an apology,” Magnus answered. Why would he think that? Alec was the one who went too far, not Magnus. “Or maybe “explanation” is a better way to say it.”

Alec gestured for Magnus to come in. 

They sat down on the sofa together when Magnus pleaded: “Don’t freak out,” before he continued, “you said something last night.” He shushed Alec before he could interrupt. “Something about me being magical?” He snapped his fingers, making sparks appear at the tips. “You were right.”


End file.
